


Scheme

by sakisolitare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakisolitare/pseuds/sakisolitare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dave Strider isn't home? Find out in this explicit fic revealing Bro's true intentions for the aderpable underaged boy, John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheme

John walked into the Strider apartment to find that Dave wasn't home. This came as a surprise to him. What could Dave possibly be doing?  
John set his bag down by the door and looked around. "Dave?" He asked hoping for a response. He scanned the living room. No trace, just some smuppets on the floor, which Dave would've surely flipped over if he were home.  
John approached the hallway leading to the two bedrooms. Suddenly, he heard water running. Why would Dave be taking a shower upon his arrival?  
He walked over to the door and leaned his ear against it, laying his hand on the knob. A solid beat was coming from the other side followed by an unzipping noise. A soft blush rose to his cheeks as he opened the door. His glasses quickly fogged up from the heat of the air. He takes his glasses off waiting for his eyes to focus. "Hey Egbert." John's face heated up when he realised that he didn't walk in on Dave but the older Strider.  
"Dave isn't home, is he?" He stuttered, avoiding making eye contact. Bro shook his head. "He aid he had important things to do." Bro made this believable, though he didn't have to try hard since John is very gullible. "Oh..." John said melancholically. "Guess I'll be going then..." Bro reached an arm over John, closing the door. "You 18 yet, Egbert?" "N-no, sir. I'll be 16 in 3 months and 4 days." "Aw, that's too bad." He said leaning down, now face-to-face with the younger one. "Lucy for me, Texas consent age is 16." John's eyes widened as he felt around for the door knob. "Hey Egbert, I ever tell ya I got a thing for glasses?" John stood there, unsure of what to do or say. Bro pressed their lips together softly. Looking at John's stature, Bro could tell he was sensitive so he intended to be gentle, unless instructed otherwise, thought it wasn't his style. He didn't expect John to fight back, but even if he did it would've just turned him on. He took hold of John's wrist and pressed it against the door. He then slid his free hand up his shirt. John squirmed at his touches. Bro continued to kiss John, licking his lips, begging for entrance. Bro gently took John's shirt off then twiddled John's nipple between his fingers. John mewled and held onto Bro's neck, his fingers curling in pleasure. "He's more sensitive than I thought." He thought to himself. He took his opportunity ti slide his tongue into John's open mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not completed yet! I promise to complete it as soon as my writers block fades!
> 
> Notes on the Summary: Sorry I had writers block at the time of writing the summary. I'll rewrite it next time I update! :D


End file.
